Death Keeps No Calendar
by Jracano
Summary: This is my first ever story here, it is about my favorite OC Jracano Shirosagi, it's burst. Sorry if this isn't written well like I said this is my first story.
1. Prologue

_(This is my first ever story here, it is about my favorite OC Jracano Shirosagi, it's burst. Sorry if this isn't written well like I said this is my first story.)_

 **Prologue**

"Come on mom when is it gonna be ready?! I can't wait any longer!"

"Don't worry I it will only be another thirty minutes," said I's mother. I have been waiting for this moment ever since I saw my friends start doing this new sport, Beyblade. I wanted a bey that was really special, one that only I used, and that was what I was going to get.

My family, the Shirosagis, are a very rich family in Japan. As of when this was taking place, there is one mother, a father out overseas, an older son, me, and a younger son, Lui.

"Here you go little boy, your very own bey. Isn't that exciting?" said the scientist who had been helping develop my, new bey.

"Wow! Thank you, mister!" I replied enthusiastically

"Yes, thank you very much," after thanking the scientist she then turned to her son," So what will you name it sweetie?"

I hadn't thought about it yet, but I quickly remembered the name of a mythical beast I was told used to live in the area around the town. "I'll name it… Jade Jaculus!"

"Well if you say so honey," she said while starting to walk away,"let's go, it's time you tested out your new bey."

"Yay!" I replied while running out the door. I couldn't wait to try out Jaculus for the first time! It didn't take long for me to find a bey stadium to practice in.

I then readied my bey in the launcher my mother had bought for me," 3, 2, 1, Let it… Rip!" Jaculus then quickly landed in the stadium and spun wildly around the stadium edge, though there was something different about how it spun than what he saw with his friend's beys…

Jaculus spun to the left.

"Wow! It's so cool!" I said with overwhelming joy. After it spun around the edge for a while it took the center, spinning gracefully.

After a while, Jaculus stopped spinning. I was still amazed by my bey, though.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen in my entire life! I'll keep training with Jaculus, and someday become the best blader in history!"


	2. New Beginnings!

Chapter 1

It has been a bit over a year since I got his bey, and I had become one of the strongest bladers in his town. This would be the year that I decided to enter the district tournament. There were many competitors that may change me forever.

"Alright… it's time to create my legacy!" I said to myself, though some people around me heard. After I had registered I went to where I was told to go by one of the people hosting the tournament. They lead me to a dark, dimly lit room with a large black door with no hinges on it. I wondered how it would open.

"Welcome bladers!" Once I heard that I knew the matches were going to start. "It is time for us to officially begin the district tournaments all around the nation! Let's get introduced to our competitors!" After that the door I was in front of started to slowly slide upwards to open. "Making his first ever appearance in any sort of tournament, the heir to the Shirosagijo family, Jracano Shirosagi!" Then I started to walk out onto the stage, listening to the audience cheer for the first time.

"And his opponent, one of the favorites to win the tournament, the unbreakable wall himself, Shinta Ryeutario!" I watched as a tall, muscular looking man walked out onto the stage. I felt like I was trembling at the sight of him.

"Get ready! You will never beat Sard Samebito!" said Shinta.

"Wow! The match hasn't even started yet and the sparks are already flying!"

After that, the ref started the match "Ready! Set!" Then everyone started to countdown.

"3! 2! 1!" Then Shin and I launched, "Let it… Rip!"

Samebito then quickly took the center, not wavering a bit. While Jaculus was spinning close to the wall, and then everyone saw it.

Jaculus was spinning to the left.

"Reverse rotation?! No matter! I will still beat you right here!" he said to me, though I could tell he was nervous.

"Now attack!" Jaculus charged for the center and landed a hard hit on Samebito, but that wasn't enough. It took the hit and hit Jaculus back. I could tell Jaculus was losing a lot of stamina, especially after getting hit that hard.

"No way you can beat my Rock Boost!"

Jaculus then stopped spinning and sat on the stadium floor. I was nervous about how the next round would go, but I had an idea.

"Sard Samebito! One point with a survivor finish!" The crowd started to cheer for his win.

"What a battle! Samebito wasn't even fazed by Jaculus's reverse rotation one bit!" After that, the ref got ready to start the next match.

I had my eyes closed, thinking. I had only done this once before in practice, so I didn't know how it would work, but I could do it.

"Ready! Set!" Everyone counted, "3! 2! 1!," then I spun and launched ( _like Lui in God/Evolution_ ) "Let it… Rip!"

Both beys landed in the stadium, like the way they had in the first match. "This is just like the match before! But will it end the same way…?!"

Jaculus then started to gain some serious speed and landed a barrage of attacks on Samebito. Except these ones did a lot more damage than the last ones.

"N-No! That's impossible! How could his attacks become this powerful?!"

"Time to finish this!"

Jaculus then went in to attack, then it clashed with Samebito, and after what felt like a long time of clashing with one another. Samebito burst.

"Jade Jaculus! 2 points with a burst finish! Jracano Shirosagi wins the match by a score of 2-1!"

"And it's all over! Jracano will be moving onto the next round with some major bark to back up his bite!"

The crowd was cheering so loudly that that was all that I could hear, and it's almost all that I had hoped to hear at the end of the day. I was one step closer to showing my strength, and oh boy, this was only the beginning.


	3. Rematch! New Friend, New Rival!

Chapter 2

I started to walk home, I was very tired from today's match and I really wanted to take a break. Though, I was talking to myself on the way there.

"If I had to pull out nightmare boost in the first round of the tournament, then I'll have to really step up my game for the next round…"

It was then that something caught my eye in the bushes next to the sidewalk. I didn't know what it was but I went to see anyway.

As I got closer I saw that it was a very small kid lying there. I couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not but I had to check. I checked her pulse and she was just fine, probably passed out.

I decided to try waking her up. I tried gently prodding her cheek a few times, still asleep. I tried poking her in the cheek and on the nose, still no good. Then I found a stock and tried poking her with that, surprisingly she was still asleep!

After a while I just stared at her for a while, I don't exactly know why I did but I still have no regrets. Her bright pink hair, big brown eyes, orange hair bands.

But then I remember thinking, brown eyes? But she's supposed to be sleeping-

Apparently, she has woken up a minute ago and was staring at me like I was staring at her. It took a while to process this, but as soon as I was finished I remember what happened very clearly.

"EEK-!" Is all I could say before falling back onto the sidewalk. I remember her laughter as I got up, somehow hearing her laugh made me feel a bit happy.

"Nika!"

After hearing that I looked over to where the voice came from. It was from a tall, blue haired woman in a white and orange shirt. She had a small boy with bright blue hair clutches in her arms. Another boy was following behind her with dark blue hair like hers, but he looked taller and only a few years older than Nika and the other boy.

The older, dark blue haired boy ran over to Nika to pick her up. He looked at me for a brief moment before running back to who was probably his mother.

After that, they walked off in the direction they came. For some reason though, I felt like I would see them again sometime…

Due to this afternoon's little dilemma, I got home later than I had expected. Though I quickly went over to the backyard and started training with my bey. I tried working on more defensive strategies this time though, I had a feeling my next match would be harder than today's.

(The rest of that day was normal, so I'll just skip a few days)

While I was walking in the halls at school, I noticed Shinta across the hall. I could tell he noticed me because once he looked in my direction he immediately started walking towards me. He stopped right in front of me.

"Jracano! Battle me again!"

I was surprised at his request, though it's not like I would ever turn down a challenge like that. "Sure, why not?"

Once school ended we headed over to the gym and set up the beystadium. There were a few students watching us from the sidelines, too.

"Normal rules, I can tell you know them, Jracano."

"Not like I wouldn't, let's do this!"

Like a normal match, everyone started counting, "3! 2! 1! Let it… Rip!"

Samebito quickly took the center, not wavering a bit. Jaculus started a huge barrage of attacks against Samebito, just like how an attack type would move. They kept exchanging blows for a while until both were nearly out of stamina. Both of them started to waver a whole lot.

"Hang in there Jaculus!"

"Keep going Samebito!"

Both beys stopped spinning after a long exchange of blows, but which was first? The ref, who was one of the students with a good eye for this stuff, called the match.

"Sard Samebito! One point with a survivor finish!"

"You got lucky but next time will be different."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Jracano."

We both started to get ready for the next match. This time I had a plan to win, and he would never see it coming.

"Not going to do your little spin tactic? Oh well, nothing would change if you did."

I was very silent until they started counting down, "3! 2! 1! Let it… Rip!"

This time, it looked like the match before. Samebito was going to take the center but, Jaculus was going full speed towards the center, too!

"What are you doing?! Knock him away Samebito!"

"You can't use any of your strategies if you can't get to the center, can you Shinta? Knock him away Jaculus!" Then Jaculus knocked Samebito away from the center of the stadium. Jaculus just pushed Samebito on the offensive!

Samebito was attacking Jaculus, but not with as much force as Jaculus had. Samebito was losing speed, it went in for one last attack against Jaculus.

"Let's go! Rock Boost!"

"Knock it out of the park Jaculus!"

Jaculus and Samebito clash for a while, but Jaculus was able to catch Samebito off guard and burst it!

"That settles it! Jaculus earns 2 points with a burst finish! Jracano wins the battle!"

Shin was quiet for a while, then all of a sudden he spoke to me once again, "Well done Jracano, but remember this, only I will defeat you if you lose to anyone else I will not forgive you! Got it?!"

"Ya, I understand, and I'd like to see you try."

And that was where our rivalry began, and it never ended. I couldn't wait at all for my next match! But it was totally worth it!


End file.
